Talk:"Boris"/@comment-35467302-20180624201343/@comment-35467302-20180718221854
to shadowbeast: This is just my opinion stating true facts! I honestly think our Boris from chapter 3 is Tom (formerly known as Thomas Connors) who shows up at the end of chapter 4 since the ending was a cliffhanger and that we actually killed a clone Boris either from chapter 1 or one of many from chapter 3. Here are my reasons: 1. When you fight brute boris/clone boris there is an achievement that says "found boris" i think it means that boris was trying to find us. 2. Alice only chopped his arm off and used a clone which explains the mechanical arm that allison gave him from a bendy animatronic and decided to become more serious at the matter at hand based on his changed look at the end of chapter 4. 3. Alice knew henry would come for boris so she made a frankenstein's monster out of clone boris instead of our boris which gave allison time to rescue our boris and stop alice before she could kill henry. 4. Boris was whacking the same gent pipe we were given by him back at chapter 3 at the end of chapter 4. 5. Alice still looks the same as before when she tried to kill us. 6. I dont think this is the real boris. if it was, then "alice" would have used his heart for whatever she wanted it for (which was to fix that nasty hole in the side of her mouth). 7. There's a machine in Chapter 4 that lets you create a new bone, so there's no guarantee that Brute Boris' bone is the same one as Boris' bone from Chapter 3. 8. Boris knew his way into the vents in chapter 3 and managed to open the door for us only thomas could've done that because he is wally's superior. 9.The Alice angel that saved us rescued the Boris that followed us in chapter 3 and replaced it with a Boris that was not the real one and that is why the Alice angel has the Boris that looks like our friend, so the evil boris was a clone boris with no soul. 10. Alice tells Henry that Boris is having trouble staying in one piece but when we fight him he's still in one piece. 11. Boris managed to survive Bendy and Alice ever since the workers got corrupted by the ink way before Henry came back to the studio. I honestly think that wally is bendy since thomas connor is boris soon to be called tom in chapter 5 since we killed a clone boris. 12. In chapter 3 after the end credits if you take the angel path you see our Boris tied up and Alice's shadow but Boris doesn't have the bone even if you give him the bone when leaving the safe room. 13. Alice's main goal may have been to be beautiful but she needed to get rid of Henry, so she used a clone Boris to kill him and she chopped off his arm with the axe seen in the chapter 3 angel path after the credits, so he wouldn't anywhere because she still needed Boris to be "beautiful" so she took the bone Henry gave him and to the clone Boris to give Henry the illusion of "Boris"/Brute Boris being our Boris but isn't. 14. In chapter 5 he will be renamed Tom not only to reveal he used to be Thomas Connors but to separate himself from the Boris clones we see in chapter 3. He gets saved by Allison Angel (Allison Pendle) and gives him the bendy animatronic arm. 15. The achievement "reunited" means we would see our Boris/Tom at the end and it means we are fighting clone Boris since there are more than one Boris. An example is the projectionist/Norman Polk. Remember in chapter 3 when you kill him it unlocks an achievement called "Norman's fate" but he came back alive in chapter 4 and got killed again by "Bendy"﻿. to Mango-Pango: Feel free to give your opinions on Boris' identity. All I care about is him being alive. to Officer Pancake: You shouldn't be cutting in the middle of a conversation by saying that.